U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,592 describes high temperature insulation for ceramic matrix composite (CMC) materials. Such insulation is typically bonded to the CMC material using a high temperature ceramic-based adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,541,134 describes a bond coating applied between a CMC material and an insulating/abradable material. Entrapped ceramic particles are used to roughen the surface of the bond coating in order to enhance the bond between the bond coating and the insulating/abradable material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,616 describes a high strength bond between ceramic and metal shapes. The bond is formed by pressure bonding a ceramic preform to the metal after the preform has been impregnated with metal.
Each of the aforementioned patents is incorporated by reference herein.